I Do Have a Great Deal to Say
I Do Have a Great Deal to Say (Mam ci wiele do powiedzenia)' '''to piosenka z serialu Lwia Straż. Pojawia się w odcinku The Morning Report. Gdy Klan Janjy porwał Zazu, więzi go i grozi mu wrzuceniem do gorącego źródła, królewski majordomus jest zmuszony do wyjawienia hienom tego, co wie o królu Simbie. Tekst Wersja polska :'Zazu:' :Nie mówcie że wam powiedziałem, :Że nasz król z liści grzywę swą miał. :I raz było tak ja widziałem, :W deszczu sam pośród skał sobie stał. :'Janja': (mówi) :Chcemy więcej ptasi móżdżku! :'Zazu:' :Dobrze! :No więc król lubi miłe kąpiele, :Gdy wokół cień, liści i drzew :Nasz król lubi przespać poranek, :A nocą król robi co chce :'Janja': (mówi) :To już wszystko co wiesz?! :'Zazu:' :Po co ten gniew? :Ja powiem co chcesz, :My mamy tu wszak cały dzień. :Zaufaj mi, króla znam tak jak nikt, :Na temat ten wiele ja wiem. :'Janja': (mówi) :Wygadaj się wreszcie! :'Zazu:' :Gdy Simba wita poddanych, :to kłania się raz albo dwa. :A gdy idzie czas polowania, :to przychodzi przeważnie za dnia :'Chungu:' :To ma sens :'Janja': (mówi) :Zdradź nam sekrety ptaku :'Zazu:' :Po co ten gniew? :Ja powiem co chcesz, :My mamy tu wszak cały dzień. :Zaufaj mi, króla znam tak jak nikt, :Na temat ten wiele ja wiem. :Jeszcze mam pewnie coś, :I powiem ... :Lecz nie krzycz tylko proś :'Kion:' (mówi) :Zazu! :'Fuli:' (mówi) :Odgłosy dobiegają z wulkanu :'Bunga:' (mówi) :Ja tam słyszę tylko śpiewy :'Zazu:' :Po co ten gniew? :Ja powiem co chcesz, :my mamy tu wszak cały dzień. :Zaufaj mi, króla znam tak jak nikt, :Na temat ten wiele ja wiem. :Zaufaj mi, króla znam tak jak nikt, :Na temat ten wiele ja wiem. : Wersja oryginalna :'Zazu': :Don't tell anyone that I told you :But the King once wore leaves for a mane :And yes, there are times I have seen him :Standing out on Pride Rock in the rain :'Janja': (mówi) :Tell us more, bird-brain. :'Zazu': :Okay! :The King likes his bath to be peaceful :Surrounded by flowers and trees :The King likes to sleep through the morning :At night time he'll do as he please (hey-ho!) :'Janja': (mówi) :Is that all you got? :'Zazu': :Oh, no need for steam :I'll tell you much more :In fact, we might be here all day :Take it from me, when it comes to the King :I do have a great deal to say :'Janja': (mówi) :Well say it already! :'Zazu': :When Simba greets a procession :He'll greet from his left to his right :And when he is out all day hunting :It means he won't hunt in the night! :'Chungu': (mówi) :That makes sense. :'Janja': (mówi) :Give us the good stuff, bird! :'Zazu': :''Ooh! No need for steam :I'll tell you much more :In fact, we might be here all day :Take it from me, when it comes to the King :I do have a great deal to say :Janja: :(warczy) :Zazu: :There's much more that I know... :From now and long ago... :The King I believe must know :Know :NOOOO! :No need for steam :I'll tell you much more :In fact, we might be here all day :Take it from me, when it comes to the King :I do have a great deal to say :Take it from me, when it comes to the King :I do have a great deal to say! Ciekawostki * Pierwsze dwa ujęcia z Simbą odnoszą się do scen z filmu Król Lew. Wideo Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 2